


f. y. e

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: Snowbaz Drabbles [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, once again, simon distracting baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: (for your entertainment)I’m attempting to work on an essay that’s due by end of week when Simon starts nudging my thigh with his foot. He’s on the other side of the couch, leaning back on the arm and staring at me.“Baz, I’m bored,” he huffs. I don’t even bother shooting him a look, I think he can gather it from my silence. I know he does because he lets out a long whine and slides further down into the couch. And he calls me dramatic.“I have an assignment due,” I say evenly. He knows that already, he chooses to either forget or ignore it entirely.“You’re boring.”--AKA, The One Where Simon Really Is Trying To Be The Downfall of Baz's Education





	f. y. e

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked me to cross-post my drabbles on tumblr on here, so here i am. doing that. 
> 
> this is probably one of the smuttiest things i've posted (don't get too excited, it's not that much, i really don't write smut, this is probably the first thing i've even marked M)

I’m attempting to work on an essay that’s due by end of week when Simon starts nudging my thigh with his foot. He’s on the other side of the couch, leaning back on the arm and staring at me.

“Baz, I’m bored,” he huffs. I don’t even bother shooting him a look, I think he can gather it from my silence. I know he does because he lets out a long whine and slides further down into the couch. And he calls _me_ dramatic.

“I have an assignment due,” I say evenly. He knows that already, he chooses to either forget or ignore it entirely.

“You’re boring.”

“What would you like me to do, Snow?” I ask, not taking my eyes off the screen of my laptop.

“Entertain me.”

“You’re a grown man, entertain yourself.”

Simon huffs again, but he’s silent. I return my full attention back to my assignment, though I can still feel his eyes boring into me. I almost feel bad, I haven’t been paying as much attention to him as I personally would like to, but I have projects and assignments to do and he understands that.

I think he understands that.

I see him move out of the corner of my eye and ignore him, I’m nearly done and then we can watch a movie or go for a walk or whatever it is Simon has in mind for me to do to ‘entertain him’. If he even has something in mind, more than likely he’s just antsy and doesn’t know what he wants but it isn’t this.

Simon lets out a small gasp and that finally pulls my attention away, I turn my head to look at him, and - maybe he did have other things in mind. His eyes are still on me, though they’ve fallen nearly shut and his mouth is hanging open, his cheeks are a lovely shade of pink, and his hand shoved in his pants.

I nearly choke. “Bloody - What the _fuck_ are you doing?” I whip my head around even though I know Penelope is currently out with Micah, but we’re still sitting in the bloody _lounge_ and, Crowley, I shouldn’t be so turned on by this so quickly.

“Entertaining myself,” he breathes.

“I think you’ve confused ‘bored’ and ‘horny’.” I try to uphold my usual level of snark, but even I hear the catch in my throat. His lips turns up at the corner and I shut my laptop quickly, letting it slip down to the floor.

“I just know what I want,” he’s already panting and I’m aching in my jeans. “When I want it. Christ, get over here.”

I’m on top of him before he gets his sentence out, crushing our mouths together and deftly unbuttoning his trousers, pushing them down with his pants in one swift movement to replace his hand with my own. He moans into my mouth, his throat bobbing as he swallows. Always so fucking flashy, I want to bite it. So I do, and I earn another low moan.

It doesn’t take long to have Simon writhing beneath me, falling over the edge and coming hotly across his stomach. He opens his eyes, looking up at me as he starts to come down and catch his breath. I plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Still bored?” I ask, and he laughs and kisses me.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna find more or send me a prompt, find me on tumblr @pipsqueakparker


End file.
